Tracy's Story
by PrincessEurydice
Summary: It's what Tracy was thinking throughout Hairspray.
1. Chapter 1

Looking at me through a window, you would know nothing about my life - my feelings, my personality, or anything that I cared about. However, I knew that people did judge you from your outward appearance. I was a living testament of this.

My name is Tracy Turnblad, I am seventeen years old, and this is my story.

I had always been larger than most (okay, all) girls in my class. I can't tell you why I ate so much and never stopped, but my weight was just a part of me. I guess when you live that many years lugging around tons of extra weight, you get used to it. It is no longer the burden that it once was.

My mother was the same way. She ate when she was hungry, bored, tired, happy, and every other emotion in between. She taught me this well. My father, however, was as skinny as a bean-pole. I guess you could say that he was also to blame for my weight. He never acted like anything was wrong when I was eating even more than he was, as a young child. My father was always telling me how I was perfectly normal and perfect in every way. I believed this for a time… And then I entered school.

If you are a five year old that weighs as much as your father, school is hell for you. Kids would mock me and make fun of me. Through both the first and the second grades, I had no friends. I would sit in my father's joke shop every day, eating to numb the pain and crying. My father would tell me that I had to dream big and my mother would help in the only way that she could: providing more food for me.

The third grade was a better time of my life for me. A young girl, Penny Pingleton, moved into my neighborhood. She was instantly made fun of for not having a father and the two of us became the best of friends. It was with her that I realized the one thing, besides eating, that I had skill in. I could dance.

In the middle of the third grade, Penny came over to my house and we began to watch the television set. My mother puttered around behind us, ironing my clothes for the next day. After the show that we had been watching ending, we were about to turn off the television when some bright music started. There were dancing teenagers on the screen.

Penny and I stood up and began to dance. "Tracy," she said with a smile on her face. "Tracy, you dance so much better then those girls on the screen!"

I didn't say anything and we continued to dance. We giggled and twirled around some more. Finally, it came to the commercial break and exhausted, we plopped ourselves down on the coach that my mother spent most of her time.

"Tracy," she said again. I looked at her and noticed how earnest she looked as spoke words that would repeat over and over in my mind for years to come. "Tracy, when we are older, like in high school, you have to be on the Corny Collins show. You just have to be. You dance much better then those girls and I am sure that you are a ton nicer than them, too." I looked at her and a smile formed on my face.

"Penny Pingleton, I promise you that one day I will be on the Corny Collins show!" I swore as music introduced the next dance on the television.

"I'm going to hold you to that promise, Tracy." She said in her stern little voice as we got up to continue our dance.

In dancing, I found relief from the pressures and taunts of school. I even found myself eating less, so that soon I was not quite so heavy. My mother didn't know how to handle this. I could tell that she wanted me to chase my dreams, but she also didn't want me to get hurt, which was something she saw as inevitable if I continued this fantasy.

In the seventh grade, however, I found even more reason to be on the Corny Collins Show and his name was Link.

Link was a grade ahead of me and wildly popular. As soon as I noticed him, I wondered what had taken me so long. He had the most handsome face of our school and could dance like an angel (at least in my mind). I wanted him to notice me. I not only wanted him to notice me, but I also wanted him to like me, to love me.

Once, during an assembly that he had arrived late to, he had been forced to sit in the row in front of me. I couldn't pay any attention to what the principal was saying. I could only think about how great it would be if Link could see how well I danced.


	2. Chapter 2

In my Junior year, I still had not become a member of the Corny Collins Show, but every morning I would wake up and sing. I had several favorites, including one that I wrote that I had dubbed "Good Morning Baltimore". I felt that singing alleviated the pain of having to wake up in the morning and attend school.

I had grown to hate school, everything about it. I hated the blond, skinny girls that boys seemed to love. I hated the teachers, who hated the height of my hair. I hated each mock that slightly drilled itself into my skin, where it stayed, burrowing deeper with each moment that I would doubt myself.

There were three things that would make everything okay, though. The first one was Penny. She continued to be my very best friend. She understood me completely and would be willing to do anything for me if I needed her to. Another, was the Corny Collins Show, which I would watch every day with Penny (who did so behind her mother's back). The last one was Link, who continued to be oblivious to me.

That fateful day began like any other. I danced down the street singing, "Good Morning Baltimore". However, I missed the bus and I had to beg a rid from a truck driver. I got to school just in time. Thinking I was doing pretty darn good, I sat down in my first class, science, to immediately be told that my hair was of inappropriate height.

Stupidly, I told my teacher that you can't just let your hair "hang there like a loose thing on your cheeks". Really, it's no wonder that teachers hate me. And God knows how much I hate them.

That afternoon, Penny and I made it to my house in time to even see the opening credits of the Corny Collins Show. We began to dance and like everyday, I felt my troubles from school melting away. I couldn't help but remember the promise that I had made to Penny when we were both so young that one day I would be on the Corny Collins Show.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Penny's mother stepped in. Penny hurriedly tossed herself over the couch and I continued dancing, hoping that my mother wouldn't say something stupid.

"You're letting her listen to that race music again?" asked Mrs. Pingleton, reminding me why I hated her. My mother made some reply that I didn't hear over the music. I didn't want to stop dancing. This was a new dance called the "Stricken Chicken" and I was really enjoying it (or just enjoying whenever the camera passed Link).

However, I knew that I had to do something before Penny got into trouble. I started waving my arms around wildly and shaking my head. Now, any normal parent would have gotten the idea, right? Well, not mine.

My mother made some totally unfunny joke about me dancing the "wavin' raven" when a look passed over her face. That was when I knew that she was about to blow it. I could hear Penny take a deep breath.

"Tracy Turnblad! Are you telling me that Penny's mom doesn't know about her spending every day after school here?" she asked looking horrified at me. I knew that she was afraid that Mrs. Pingleton would take her business somewhere else, but I knew that she wouldn't. My mother's laundry service was the cheapest in the town.

"Penny's here?" she asked as Penny rose from behind the couch. She was led from my house by her mother. She looked back at me and we both knew where we would meet as soon as we possibly could.

My mother lectured me for a little while and then she sent me to my room. Normally, she would have found it weird that I was so easily giving up Corny Collins, but she was so angry with me that she didn't even notice. As soon as I reached my room, I hoped out the window. This was routine for me, having done it many times in the past.

When I got to the front of the television store, Penny was already waiting for me. We danced along with the rest of the Corny Collins show, though she was nervous, because the owner of this particular store had been known to call her mother. However, we decided to stay until the end.

Just as we were about to leave, there was an announcement that there was an open spot on the Corny Collins Show. I immediately knew that this was my opportunity. The audition was tomorrow, during school. Now, I just had to get my parent's permission.

Penny, in her utter devotedness, swore that she was coming with me and we left to sneak back into our windows.

When I got home, I tried in vain to convince my mother that I should be allowed to go audition. She kept saying that I would get hurt. My father, however, encouraged me and I knew that the next day, I would be skipping school. Tomorrow, for better or for worse, I would determine my future.

As I fell asleep, I thought of Link: how Link would look at me as I danced, how he would ask me out, how jealous Amber (his girlfriend) would be. I looked forward to it.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I woke up much earlier than I normally would. I lied there under my thick comforter, thinking excitedly about the coming day.

I wished that I could wear something different, more exciting than my usual while blouse with a plaid skirt, but that would have gotten my mother to ask questions. Soon, she would put two and two together and she would know that I was planning on skipping school. After this, Penny's mom would be informed, our entire plan would be ruined, and I would never get to dance on the Corny Collins Show. So, for these reasons, I knew that I would have to wear my typical, boring ensemble.

Eventually, my alarm began to buzz and I rolled out of bed. I was humming another of my favorite songs, "Momma, I'm a Big Girl, Now". As usual, my mother was still in bed and my father had already left for his joke shop, which he loved.

As I always did, once I got outside, I waved to him through the large front window before continuing on my way. He waved back with a gorilla mask on. I couldn't help but laugh; only my father would wear such a stupid mask in public.

Penny and I met in front of the television shop once more. This was, after all, our typical meeting place. As I approached, she smiled and handed me a blueberry muffin (my favorite). "It's for your strength." She told me as we continued down the sidewalk. When I had finished it, in what was probably record time, because of my nerves, we grasped one another's hands and walked on even more confident in my dancing ability. I was thankful for her support and her strength.

The two of us walked like this for quite some time, until we had come upon WKYC's news station. I pushed open the door and stepped inside into a small lobby where about five other girls were waiting, presumably to audition. Penny and I sat down in chairs next to them after signing on the secretary's clip board.

As a church's bells tolled, declaring that it was eight o'clock, the secretary stood up. "Lovely," she said smiling down on us all with a sugary, fake smile. I especially noticed how her eyes traveled from my head to my toes, then back again. She was sizing me up! I realized suddenly. "Lovely," she said again as she walked towards a door to the right of her desk. "Follow me. And am I right in assuming that you are all auditioning?" she asked as she plastered us with another of her fake smiles.

Penny began to slowly raise her hand, as if she wasn't sure what the secretary would do to her. "Um ma'am. I'm not actually auditioning. I'm just here to support my friend, Tracy." Even after Penny had finished talking, she still looked very uncomfortable and put on the spot.

The secretary nodded a curt nod. "Well you just stay back, and tray not to get into anyone's way… Especially mine. Do you understand?" she asked. Penny quickly nodded. "Lovely." Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Penny unwrapping a lollypop and sticking it into her mouth. I knew that this was a nervous habit of hers. I wasn't sure whether she was nervous because of the crazy secretary, or because I was about to audition for the Corny Collins Show. Either reason, I was grateful for her support.

Soon, we had approached a door which I heard strains of music coming out of. A woman was singing about being "Miss Baltimore Crabs". The door was opened and we stepped into the room.

We were immediately shown the moves to a new dance, which we then began to demonstrate. I could see the current cast members sizing us up. I couldn't help but watch Link, who, like always, looked handsome. I realized that the woman who had been singing had been Amber's mom, Mrs. Van Tussle.

Soon, the two of them began criticizing the girls around me. My heart sank as I watched a shadow step in front of me. I didn't dare stop dancing/

"Are you scared? We're on live." Asked Amber. I would not let her intimidate me, especially not in front of Link.

"No, I'm sure that I can cope." I responded, trying to sound much braver than I felt.

"Well this show isn't broadcast in Cinemascope." She commented with a sneer while looking back at Link, as if looking for his approval. I saw to my satisfaction that he gave her none.

"I never drank one chocolate malt. No desert for Ms. Baltimore Crabs." Mrs. Van Tussle stepped in front of me. I would not be intimidated, nor would I be made to be made ashamed of my weight. So, I continued to dance.

They moved onto picking on the other girls. While dancing, I snuck small looks at Link. He looked ashamed at what Amber and some of the other girls were saying.

All too soon, the feet had come back. "Would you swim in a intergraded pool?" asked Amber. I knew the answer that they were all expecting, but I decided to tell them the truth, instead.

"I sure would! Integration is the new frontier."

This was the final straw for the racist teenagers. I was immediately kicked from the building.

"I think that they secretly liked you," Penny said brightly, obviously trying to make me feel better.

I didn't feel like I'd ever feel better. I had just screwed up the chance to make my dream come true. And in doing so, I had skipped school and lied to my parents. Penny and I decided that we had better hurry to school, before we got into any more trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

I did not have much time to dwell on my failure. Penny and I hoped onto a city bus, which dropped us off right in front of our school.

Sneaking into the building, past the office, was easy. Sneaking into our classes, however, would be nearly impossible.

I began to sneak into my science class, of course, in silence. My teacher had her back to the class and was writing on the chalkboard. I had made it to my seat and I had thought that I would not get into any trouble when the chalk stopped moving.

"Thought that you could sneak into my class?" my teacher asked as she turned around. "I hope that it was for something very important."

I couldn't help, but respond. "It should have been." My teacher grabbed her detention slips and began to write one out for me. Little did I know how this detention would change my life.

I stepped into the detention room, absolutely dreading it. I had heard many rumors about what went on in there and I knew for certain that it was one place that I definitely did not want to be. Then, I heard the music playing. It was a totally groovy song that I had never before heard, but I really enjoyed. And then, I noticed the dance.

"That dance is totally groovy," I said as I stepped up to the African-American boy who was performing the dance. I had seen him around school and he always looked very friendly to me.

"Why thank you very much," he responded with a smile on his face.

"What is its name?" I asked as I hoped that I wasn't asking too many questions.

"I call it the 'Peyton Place after Midnight'," he said, the smile still on his face. I guess I was not asking too many questions, after all. "And I use it to –ahem- attract the opposite sex. My name is Seaweed and what's yours baby?" he asked as he pretended to loop a lasso around my body.

"I'm Tra-cy Turn-blad," I responded as I hoped as he pretended to pull me towards him with the lasso.

This seemed to cement our friendship and soon everyone was dancing "Peyton Place". I was really enjoying myself, and I no longer dreaded detention. This was fun!

"So, Tracy," asked Seaweed with a laugh. "How do you feel about detention now?"

Not thinking, I responded, "I'm a bad, bad girl who needs to be punished." I said this as I smacked my butt. Suddenly, Seaweed was laughing even harder. I turned around to see what was so funny and to my horror, Link was standing there with one of his friends. I quickly moved my hand away from my butt.

"You know Collin is hosting the Hop after school," said Link to me. To ME! Link was actually speaking to me, Tracy Turnblad! "If you danced like that for him, he would let you on the show." I couldn't say anything. As he was leaving, Link accidentally bumped into me. "Sorry, little darling. Hope I didn't dent your 'due." He touched me! The lightest of touches, softest of angel's wings.

This song moved me to song with a horrified Penny trying to stop me. I sang about how one day, I would win the final prize, not Amber. I knew this, because Link had touched me.

The rest of the school day was a haze for me. All I could think of was Link. He had complimented me on my dancing! He had touched me! Suddenly, everything looked very bright in my future.

I knew that I would go to the dance that night. I would dance to the best of my ability and let Corny decide. I knew that something big was going to happen.

**A/N: Sorry that this is such a short chapter. It's kind of just a transition one, if you know what I mean.**


	5. Chapter 5

Penny arrived at the hop in the middle of the song 'Ladies' Choice." Link was singing and I could not help but think that soon he would be mine and not Amber's. I could tell that I would not be seen if I danced in the back and it was very crowded.

"It's packed kind of tight in here," I commented to Penny.

"Okay, do you want me to go ahead of you and push people out of the way?" she asked in that charmingly stupid way that only she could pull off. Just then, I saw Seaweed and I thought of a great plan. I began to push people out of my way, until I was right in front of Seaweed, who was luckily on the edge of the tape segregating us.

"Hey, Seaweed. Do you want to dance Peyton Place for Corny?" I asked, as I still danced along to "Ladies' Choice." I smiled at Seaweed. He really was a nice boy. My heart belonged to Link, but then I began to think of how Penny would like him. I decided that I would set the two of them up, as soon as I got the chance.

"No, you've got to dance with your crowd and I have got to dance with mine," Seaweed responded with a sad look in his eyes.

"But why?" I asked. I was all for desegregation. Everyone, I felt, was equal.

"That is just the way that things are." Seaweed looked into my face. "But, I will tell you what. You can borrow it for tonight!"

"Aww, thanks Seaweed." The two of us hugged and I once again pushed my way through the people who were dancing, this time to an open space. I saw that Amber was glaring at me from behind, but I didn't care. I was going to soon be Link's girlfriend, and even sooner be on the Corny Collin's Show.

Immediately after the dance ended, Corny came up to me. "So, what would you say to being on the Corny Collin's Show." He ran his hand through his hair. "It's hosted by, 'Yours Truly', after all."

The next thing that I knew, I was dancing "Peyton Place" on television along with the rest of the cast of the Corny Collin's Show. I was in absolute heaven.

Penny had promised me that she would make sure that my parents were watching and I knew that she would keep her promise.

Amber sang "The New Girl in Town" and I couldn't help but imagine that they were talking about me. Link and I would soon be together. We just had to be! We had to!


End file.
